Delicate
by gorenrocks
Summary: A story about Amends. Takes place during the episode, missing scenes, and after the episode. The story IS COMPLETE - couple will continue in new story. Spoilers for some season six eps, too, such as War at Home and Endgame.
1. Shock

**Delicate**

Tigergoranrocks

**A/N Every time I watch Amends I'm struck by the scene (it begins the story, below, in italics, dialogue directly from the show) where Alex walks in on Bobby examining Joe's case file. Bobby hardly reacts to Alex's clear distress, and he calmly states the logic – and that's good. But even the maniac Goran fan that I am wants an explanation, and believes there is one – a very good one, too. Because in the rest of the episode there is NO sign of tension or hurt between them. And in the end Eames is calm when arresting Dr. Manny Beltran, and she and Goran are tight. She gets strength from him. So that's what this story is about - what happens with Bobby and Alex between the scenes in Amends, and what happens after the episode ends.**

**A/N2 I just want to make it perfectly clear that *all* of the large sections of text in italics, are quoted directly from the show. I believe that most of you all recognize that, but just in case. I'm pretty sure there will only be one more instance of that, if any. Then the rest of the story takes place after Amends.  
**

**Thank you for reading!**

**

* * *

  
**

_"You're going through Joe's case file?"  
"Eames..."  
"What do you think you'll find there, Bobby?"  
"Well there was a lit cigarette at your husband's crime scene. A menthol."  
"I know that. Minaya testified that it belonged to Delgado," insisted Alex.  
"Well, Delgado said that he didn't smoke," Bobby offered.  
"Well, CSU just couldn't get enough DNA off of it to prove that Delgado was lying," Alex replied.  
"Yes that was nine years ago. You know that today, they only need a trace of DNA."  
"Kevin Quinn I.D.'d him running from the scene...gun in hand."  
"Witnesses make mistakes and if it's Delgado's DNA it will confirm his guilt," persisted Bobby.  
"But you don't think it will. Is that it?" asked Alex. "This isn't another one of your puzzles." She took a deep sigh.  
"You know that we have to do this," Bobby pressed, "we've got to do it. If it's not Delgado's DNA it means he wasn't there, and someone else killed Joe, and got away with it!" _

Alex storms out of the room without a word, so fast that Bobby has no time to think, let alone react._ Let her go, I can't deal with her anger, and she'll get over it—_

No. She's in pain and she's suffering. He won't let her face it alone. He trots down hall, reaches her and grasps her arm.

"Let me go." She tries to pull away from him but he holds on.

"C'mon." He points up ahead. "Let's go into that empty interrogation room. Mirror side."

"Something new turn up?"

Bobby says nothing. Cupping her elbow he leads her in to the room, then shuts and locks the door.

Facing her, he begins, "Eames, about the case file—"

"Bobby…" Alex turns to the side. Lips compressed, hand on her hip, she holds out her free hand, palm up, shakes her head and mouths one word, _no. _

Facing her again, he squeezes his fingers around both her shoulders and leans down to look straight into her eyes. "I knew how hard this would be for you and – and I didn't know how to prepare you. I just couldn't – couldn't make myself—"

"You couldn't _make_ yourself? What does that mean? Am I that hard to talk to? Do I scare you?"

"No. Yes -- No!" He briefly shuts his eyes and then bites his lip. "Eames, that's not what I mean."

"I gotta get out of here." Alex's voice shakes and she blinks back tears. She pulls free from his grasp. "Meet me downstairs in the property room in 10 minutes."

"No." Goren blocks the door.

"What?" Her voice is dangerously shrill.

"We're going to talk about this, now."

"Get out of my way." She gives him a shove, but it's like pushing on a monolith. "Don't be an ass. Move, Goren."

"Alex, please—"

Dammit, Bobby!" Her eyes narrow and her face turns crimson, and he knows she's reached her limit. She balls her hands and pounds him on the chest; he takes it and doesn't flinch because every instinct in him screams he has to make this right. He blocks her jabs with his palms, cupping her fists.

Walking backwards, he slowly pulls her to a table where he sits, and she stands between his legs. "The pain," he says, softly, "that you feel," his voice is rough with emotion, "I know. I do, I know."

He starts massaging her clenched fists and her fingers begin to unfurl. "This is so fucked up," she sighs, her voice weak, her body defeated.

"I know. I'm so sorry."

"Bobby?"

He stares into her eyes, and they're vulnerable, so much that her pain assaults him like a hot poker. He can't stop his hand from stroking her face, and he whispers, "Alex." That's all it takes. She collapses against him.

"It's okay," he soothes, sliding his fingers through her hair and encouraging her to nestle against his broad chest. He loops his arm around her narrow waist, holding her warm body tightly his own. She wraps her arms around him and he feels wetness soak through his shirt and hears the sobs that make her tremble. He calms her with soft words and rubs her back. He wishes they weren't at work so that he could do more for her, and truly comfort her.

Her fingers dig into his sides and he tightens his arm around her. _She needs me right now, to be strong, to take care of her._ Even after her kidnapping she was so tough. _His Eames, a fighter._ But this is not just about her, it's about Joe.

He lets his lips brush lightly against her hair. Was there a time he didn't love her? He can't imagine it now. The year his mom began to die and he learned of Mark Ford Brady, his life became unendurable and he lost himself. One night during the thick of it, he and Alex got a little drunk, and she confessed to him how hurt she was when he pushed her away. He had no response, because he didn't know how to tell her how close he'd been to giving up. Not suicide, but leaving – deserting his mother and his partner, and abandoning New York City forever. The shame of those thoughts still haunts him.

He notices that her breathing is even, so he assures her, "We'll do right by Joe, I promise. And when we're all done, you and I, we're going to—well…" he stops himself.

"Do what?"

He takes a deep breath. "For now, let's stay focused on the case. We need to get the evidence. When we…we make things right, I'll tell you what's on my mind, alright?" Bobby smiles, and uses a thumb to wipe a stray tear from her cheek. "Here," he produces a clean handkerchief and hands it to her, "keep it." He grins.

"Thanks."

He nods his head, relieved to see Alex composed, and nearly ready to go. "Why don't you, uh, go on first, and I'll follow after a few minutes. And then we'll head to the property room."

* * *

_The evidence clerk tells them, "Case 287906, I got nuthin' back there._

"_What do you mean? Asks Bobby._

_"It's missing."_

"_How hard did you look?"_

_"Well, it's not where it's supposed to be. Whadda you want me to do check the whole warehouse?"_

_"We'll wait," Alex informs him. _

_"Lady you wanna spend all weekend in here by my guest."_

_"What do you mean Lady...you mean Detective Eames, doncha?" asks Bobby._

_"Look the evidence that you can't find, it has to do with a cop killer," he continues, "you want me to come back there and find the box? I'll find it. I'll tear this place apart."_

_"Okay um...um..." the clerk gets nervous._

_"...'cause I'm the WHACK JOB, you understand?"_

_"Lighten up, buddy. Okay, I'll check it again."_

_"Okay."_

The evidence clerk leaves to go search again for the evidence box.

_Bobby's phone rings._

_"Yeah...hang on..."_

_"They found Quinn's murder weapon," he tells Alex._

_Alex is frustrated. "Well, can you chase that, 'cause…"_

_"Yeah," Bobby agrees, without hesitation. _

Bobby's gone now, and as Alex waits for the evidence clerk to return with the box, Alex feels the heaviness of her sadness surround her and crush her, pushing and pounding until she's pinned to ground. _No no no this isn't happening, Joe is dead, nine years gone, DelGado DelGadoDelGado…Christ …_

And she thinks back to Bobby's face, dispassionate, as he looked up at her, cool and detached, talking to her as he might a small, not especially bright child. _Yes that was nine years ago...You know that today they only need a trace of DNA._

Wearily, she rests her head on her hand. In her heart, she doesn't blame Bobby for opening Joe's case file. The evidence led him there, he had no choice. True, he should have come to her first -- but then he wouldn't be Bobby. At least this time, he'd come to her afterward, chased her down the hall. That meant something to her, created a sweet moment between them, something rare and delicate. She holds on to it, as she stands waiting, her heart torn open, her soul bleeding out to join the anguish rattling in those boxes, clamoring for release.

It's hot in the old musty room where she's to examine the evidence and it smells of old cardboard, and it echoes with the hollow moans of shattered lives. She stares at the carton, poised to open her own box of stored sorrow. She sees her fingers curl around the lid, like they belong to someone else, knowing her life is about to change forever.

* * *

Victor Delgado confesses to the murders of Quinn and Minaya. Liz Rodgers won't be ready for Bobby until the morning, but there's still work to be done before they can leave. He slides a look at Alex, takes in red-rimmed eyes and slender shoulders bowed by exhaustion. She's near her breaking point, and he wants to take her pain away.

It's almost seven pm. When Alex turns and he sees his partner's flushed complexion and shaking hands, his patience snaps like an over-stretched rubberband.

So he bolts to his feet and kicks back his chair, hearing it tumble to the floor with a satisfying clatter. He's at Eames' desk within seconds and kneels down next to her. She's resting her head in one hand, tapping her pen on the desk with the other.

"Alex," he says, and when she looks up he takes her hand and pulls it down, so it's hidden from prying eyes. It's feels so small and so cold. He holds it between both his warm ones and he rubs gently, trying to warm her. "We're leaving."

"But we can't. We have to finish this paperwork. We have a lot to do in the morning."

"Well, fuck that," he snarls, and he's rewarded with a real laugh and a smile that nearly stops his heart. "I'll go talk to Ross. You get ready to go." Alex nods her head, and he goes to see their Captain.

* * *

As they near the SUV, Bobby holds out his hand. "Keys. I'm driving."

"There's no need for that."

"And there's no argument, either." He nearly bends in half, getting right in her face. "Do I have to resort to tickling?"

He's referring to one time, nearly five years ago, when a bunch of them had gone out drinking. Alex hadn't eaten first and had gotten pretty drunk – unusual for her. She refused to give anyone her keys, and no one could get them from her. But Bobby had teased her, making her laugh, and gently tickled her until she handed her keys to him, begging him to stop. He's never threatened her with it since – until today.

"Okay, Goren," she smiles, and hands him the keys, "you win! What did you tell Ross to get us out of there?"

He shrugs. "I told him he owed me time – he owed us both time."

"You're probably right," she concedes, once they're on their way, "I'm really beat."

"I know. In fact, you should come home with me tonight."

"Excuse me?"

"Cut that out. You know what I mean. You can relax. I'll make you dinner. You can watch anything you want – in fact, I'll _give_ you the remote. You take the bed tonight, I'll take the sofa. And I'll drive you home in time to get ready for work. Good deal?"

"I don't know, Bobby. Today was a really shitty day. I need a long hot shower. I'm tired and cranky, not good company."

"It's settled then. Does pepper steak and rice sound good?"

"Oh, Bobby," she sighs, and smiles at him again, one that makes her mouth look full and soft, and her eyes shine. He realizes he's getting addicted to them.

End Chapter One - TBC


	2. Comfort

**Delicate **

**Chapter 2**

**Tigergorenrocks**

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They belong to Dick Wolfe, etc, etc, etc.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**  
**

"Alex."

"Yeah? What"? Awareness comes slowly, in the form of a warm hand holding hers and another hand on her shoulder. She opens her eyes. It's dark.

"We're home, Eames."

_Bobby. Did he say we're home?_ And then it all comes back to her: Joe. DelGado. _Everything_. Her few seconds of quiet vanish, replaced by the dread she's been facing all day.

"We're here at my apartment," he continues, "I found a spot, just a block away. You fell asleep on the way home."

"Okay." She rubs her eyes. She was out cold, sleeping like the dead. _Like the dead. God, can you give me a fucking break? _

"Take your time and get oriented, and then I'll help you."

"I'm fine," she snaps, pulling her hand away from his.

"Okay." He lets her go but stays close. Still groggy, she steps down and immediately loses her footing and lurches forward. She lands straight on Goren's broad chest and in his arms.

He steadies her and helps her get on her feet. She pushes against him and his arms fly around her, and then his hands curl around her waist. Her hands grip his arms.

"You alright?" he asks.

"I'm sorry," she mumbles, and fills with disgust when she feels her eyes fill with tears. _Damn it! _All she can do today is fucking cry.

"Alex, stop. Do _not_ apologize."

She blinks several times, holding her breath, forcing the tears to stay unfallen

"I'm…I'll be ready in a minute…" She pauses, fearing her voice will break, desperately wanting to regain control.

"I know." He rests his chin on top of her head. "Just give yourself a minute, Alex."

And she allows herself to lean against him, comforted by how warm, how solid, and how good he feels holding her. _Bobby. _

"Yeah?"

Oh, God, did she say his name out loud?

"Uh," she stammers, staring up at him, but he's smiling, and she relaxes. "I'm ready now." And slowly, they disengage, and then he locks the SUV. As they saunter toward his apartment, she wonders just what's going through his mind.

* * *

The long hot shower helps calms her nerves. In the bedroom, she rummages in the dresser drawers and finds a pair of her old sweatpants, so she changes into them and one of Bobby's tees. Then she heads out to see what Bobby is up to.

The aroma hits her first, rich and tempting, but not overpowering. She pads to the kitchen and watches, taking in the sight of her big partner, dressed in black sweats and a Mets jersey, puttering around, wiping the counter. There's something simmering on the stove, the source of the delicious smell.

She stands next to Bobby, marveling how his presence fills the small kitchen, and rests her hand lightly on his back. She peeks into the pan. "I'm sorry I missed all the fun!" A bit of the tension starts to slip away from her.

"What's that?" he asks.

"You… mincing and chopping and dicing. I saw steak and onions. And…three different kinds of peppers?"

"It, uh, looks nicer. Tastes better, too. I put some aside for you." He slides over a small dish, of sliced uncooked peppers, a few of each kind. "If you like them raw. You don't have to eat them."

"I like." She grins. "Thanks."

"And I poured your wine," he hands her a glass, "and, uh, there's some cheese and crackers. You can take them to the sofa and relax while I make the rice. Watch some TV. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Are you trying to get rid of me, Goren?" Alex takes the glass and sips.

"Huh? No…No! Not at all."

"I like watching you do all these… domestic chores."

He grins, setting the pot of rice on the stove. "A foreign concept to you, eh, Eames?"

"Yeah? And so what?" She gives his side a jab.

He raises his palms. "Nothing! Just a comment."

"I'm surprised you have the patience for it, Bobby."

"It relaxes me. It's one of the few activities that, uh, shuts down my thinking."

"Really? What are the other ones?"

"Well, um, work."

"Work? That's all you do at work, is think."

He's quiet for a moment. "That kind of thinking, it's…it's focused. You said it today, Eames. Problem solving."

"Yeah," she agrees, quietly, her thoughts returning to the afternoon.

"I shouldn't have said that," he says ruefully.

"No, it's okay." She sighs. "It's not over yet. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Bobby turns the heat to simmer. He sets the timer and grabs their wine glasses. "Let's go sit down for a few minutes while this finishes."

* * *

"Are you still mad at me?" Bobby asks, peering over the edge of his wine glass as he takes a sip. He's sitting on the couch, close to Alex, who's nearly finished her wine. He emits energy like a small sun, and she imagines that he has his own little galaxy, revolving around him. That she, Ross, Logan, Wheeler, everyone close to him, are the planets. They're all affected by his mood flares and heated by his warmth. So what will happen to them all when he finally implodes?

"Alex?" he touches her arm, and brings her back to the present.

"Am I still mad? At you? No. At the world? Yeah, I'm pretty pissed off."

Bobby nods. "I get that."

"And Bobby, thank you," she takes his hand and squeezes it, holding on to it, "for everything today.' She smiles. "For smacking down that clerk, in the property room. The mood I was in, I might have shot him." Bobby smiles, and rubs her knuckles with his thumb. "When he found the box and came out, his….his entire attitude changed. He was almost a decent human being. Thanks."

Goren brushes it off, saying, "He was being an ass, he deserved it." Still massaging her hand, he adds. "You're right about one thing. Tomorrow's going to be one bitch of a day. Stressful. Tonight, you eat, relax, sleep. Tomorrow, you be ready."

Alex nods her agreement. "And, Bobby?" she finishes her wine. "What are some other ones?"

"Other what?"

"You know. Activities that stop you from thinking." She grins, and Bobby looks away and drains his glass. Squeezing her hand, he stares straight down and when he glances at her, his eyes flash in a way she's never seen before.

The beep of the timer intrudes, and Bobby releases her hand and stands.

"Gotta get the rice, Eames. Wanna eat in here? Or at the table?"

"Let's eat at the table."

"Works for me. Come on, then."

He offers his hand; she grabs it and lets him help her up. She walks with him to his tiny kitchen, his hand pressed lightly on her back, and Alex feels safe – really safe -- for the first time in a long, long time.

* * *

"Thanks again, Bobby," Alex says, sipping on her second glass of wine, "that was delicious."

"You sure you don't want dessert? I have ice cream, cookies, chocolate—"

"No, honest. As much as I want to, I'm really full. Maybe later."

He can feel her eyes on him, following his moves as he cleans the kitchen. He gave her peach ice tea with dinner so now she's only on her second glass of wine. Hopefully she'll be asleep soon.

Bobby worries about the results of the DNA test tomorrow, and how she'll take it, so he wants her to be strong. It's all he can do for her, because he can't bring it up. He can't make himself say words that cause her trembling lips and tear soaked cheeks.

"Goren!"

"Huh?"

"How clean does this kitchen have to be?"

"I'm, uh, done." He pours a glass of ice tea and turns, but then freezes. She's looking down, tracing patterns on the tabletop in the moisture that's slid off her glass. He feels her anxiety, but her skin is still fresh and scrubbed from the shower and her hair is tucked behind her ears; her face glows and she is…. _Beautiful. She really is beautiful. _

"Can we go watch TV now?"

"Anything you want, Eames."

"Really? Even QVC and your credit card?"

He laughs. "Blood from a stone, Alex."

* * *

He gave her the clicker and urged her to sprawl out on the sofa, while he kicked-back on the oversized recliner. She seemed okay with the plan, but now she's restless. Bobby watches her shift from side to side, finish her wine, and end up on her belly, with her head resting on the arm of the sofa, staring at Bobby.

"What do you think? What will the DNA results be tomorrow?"

"I don't know, but," he pauses, thinking, and replies carefully, "I think whatever the results are, they'll be unexpected."

"Everything will change."

"Probably. Yes."

"So everything I thought was true… Everyone I knew…" She rubs her eyes, and springs up and off the sofa.

As she zips out of the room, Bobby yells, "Wait!"

"A minute, Bobby," he hears, and he sighs. He checks the time, and it's getting close to midnight. He knows tomorrow will be tough, possibly a terrible day, and he worries.

Alex comes in and as she passes his chair he grabs her hand, stopping her. He studies her face, notes her tear streaked cheeks and weary eyes.

"Alex, you don't have to hide…hide how you feel from me."

"I, uh," she presses her lips together and shakes her head.

He's had enough. "Hey," he feels like his own heart's been ripped out and stamped on. "Hey, c'mon. Just," he pats his thigh and then motions with his hand, "come here."

She leans toward him and he wraps his hands around her waist and lifts her onto his lap. She turns on her side and they both shift a little until she stretches and then curls up against him, one arm slipped under his back the other tossed carelessy across his body. She buries her face against his chest.

"This is really nice," she says, her voice muffled.

"It is. I feel better already." She giggles and he tightens his arms around her. Having her so close, she feels so warm and soft, and he realizes how small she is, how delicate her features are.

"Do you think we're doing something wrong?"

"Wrong?" He touches her chin, so she lifts her head and looks up at him. "What could possibly be wrong about this? Hmm?" Bobby smiles and taps her nose with his finger.

"You know you're right." She yawns, and lays her head back down. "You were right to drive today. I was exhausted. And miraculously, that turned out okay, too."

"It did. Amazing those lights and sirens didn't even wake you up. But I thought for sure the fire engines would."

"Bobby!" she laughs, and he feels her small fingers grab his shirt and squeeze. He starts to rub her back, slowly.

"Alex, I want you to know that… that tomorrow," he lets his fingers run through her hair, once, before returning his hand to stroke her back. "At work, I'm, uh, it's, well, work. At work I think differently." He takes a deep breath. "Sometimes it may seem I don't care. But I do. And I'm always with you, here," he reaches for her hand and places it on his chest, above his heart, covering it with his own hand. "Right here. No matter what happens."

"I think I…understand now." She turns her hand so she holds his, squeezing tight. "I understand. And tomorrow?"

"Yeah?"

"We can do this again, if you want. I mean, spend some time together," she adds, "if you don't already have plans."

"I don't and I'd like that."

He holds her for a long time, as they lie together quietly. He's afraid to let himself fully experience the joy, the sheer pleasure of simply feeling her in his arms, so he focuses on little things. Her breath skirting over his exposed skin at the neckline of his t-shirt. Her hand in his; he tried loosening his grip, in case he held on too tight, in case she wanted to pull away, and she just gripped his tighter. The warmth and softness of her body pressed so closely against his.

She's awake, Bobby knows, although her eyes are closed, her body relaxed and her breathing slow and even. _Do you think we're doing something wrong? _She asked him earlier. He meant it when he told her no. If they were both guys they would probably have gone out and gotten shitfaced. They both have no spouses to go home to, and neither one of them wants to get drunk. No, how they comfort each other is nobody's goddamned business but their own.

Alex shifts a little and releases his hand, but just moves hers and clamps it tightly on his side.

"Bobby?" she asks, her voice thick and sleepy, and he knows she'll conk out in moments.

"Yeah?" he answers softly. He moves his hand to her neck, and rubs gently.

"I have to ask you something."

"Sure."

"It's hard."

He sees her eyes are closed, and wonders how much she's awake and how much she's asleep.

"You can ask me anything."

"You don't have to answer."

"Don't worry, Alex. Please."

"Bobby, will you… will you always be here? Will you stay with me?"

"Yes," he answers, without hesitation. Because he knows she's not talking about just overnight stays at his apartment or her place. "Yes, I will."

"Promise?

"I do. I promise." And he hopes with all his heart that it is a promise he can keep.

"Ok." She burrows against him. "Me too. Always."

Bobby moves a little and gets comfortable, and soon he can tell that she's asleep. A little bit longer and her hand has moved just slightly under his t-shirt, and rests on his belly. Her forehead presses lightly against his neck. Sleeping, she seeks skin-to-skin contact, and he wonders what he'll do once he falls asleep. He decides not to worry, whatever it is they'll handle it. It was just too hard to resist falling asleep holding each other, so warm and comfortable and safe on their own little island. Protecting each other from the harsh realities of life, and as the darkest and loneliest hours of the unforgiving night pass by, together they find peace.

Tbc.


	3. Acceptance

**Delicate**

**Chapter 3**

**tigergorenrocks**

**A/N This is a long chapter. Again, the two sections in italics, are quoted directly from the episode called Amends – I did not write it. I quoted it here because it's how I'm doing this story. These three chapters are written around the episode. After this, they'll be on their own. **

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, blah blah blah. **

**

* * *

  
**

When Alex opens her eyes, it's still dark. She hears something – a kind of tapping, on the bedroom door.

"You awake?"

_Barely_. Burrowed under a thick comforter, she hugs herself, and remembers she's in Bobby's apartment. _I fell asleep in his arms,_ and she smiles. As her eyes become accustomed to the ambient light, she realizes she's in his bed. She hears a few more taps on the door.

"Eames?"

"Yeah, come on in." She sighs.

"Good morning." Her big partner ambles in holding two mugs. He's looking good -- jacketless, but otherwise ready for work. "I thought you might need this," and he offers her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." Alex plumps the pillows and scoots back and up to sit, then gratefully takes the mug and sips. She curls her legs and pats the bed, gesturing for him to sit. "How'd I get in here?"

"I, uh, brought you in." He lowers himself next to her and drinks some coffee. "You don't remember?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Well, I," he rubs the back of his neck, and then sets his cup on the bedside table, "I woke up sometime, I guess it was about three or three-thirty and, well, I just thought you'd sleep better in a bed. So I, um, you know." He makes a vague hand motion. "You were pretty out cold, come to think of it."

"Where did you sleep?"

"On the chair." Bobby looks away, and he loosens his tie. "I, uh – hey, you know, are you – do you want to take a shower here? Or at your place? Either way, we need to leave soon, so you'll have enough time to get ready."

He looks up and their eyes meet. He's quiet for a few long moments. Then, "It's gonna be difficult today."

She nods. For a short time, sleep had dulled misery's sharp edge. _Minaya, DelGado, Quinn…Joe's death_. Something she thought she'd put to rest.

"Eames?"

Bobby's voice tugs her from her thoughts and she focuses on him. He's staring at her intently.

"Remember what I told you last night," and when he captures her hand, his warm one covers hers, and presses her palm on her chest, right above her heart. "No matter what happens today, I'll be right _here_," he squeezes gently, "with you."

"That – means a lot to me, Bobby."

"Alex, I always am," he rubs his thumb across her fingers. The honesty and emotion in his brown eyes contradict his stoic mannerisms – his features expressionless, his lips drawn in a straight line, his tone flat.

"You're… what?"

"I'm always with you, here." He squeezes her hand again. "I—I always think about you. Worry about you."

"Thank you." There's so much she wants to say to him, to tell him, to ask him. She's desperate to know why he changed so much since his mother died – other than the obvious reasons of her cancer and her death, but right now there's no time.

So she slides her hand from under his and strokes his cheek. The heat from his palm penetrates her chest, and his emotions enter her heart and connect them. Impulsively she kisses his cheek, letting her lips linger on his freshly-shaved skin. She feels his fingers curl at the hollow of her throat, and stroke her skin, in the gentlest caress.

Finally she pulls back, and he's staring at her mouth, and she knows he's thinking about kissing her. She wonders how it would feel to kiss his full lips. When she looks again he's watching her closely. The moment is as intimate as any sex she's ever had, and it occurs to her making love with this man might shatter her.

He slides his hand to her shoulder, "At the end of this day, we'll see each other. We'll talk then."

"One more thing. Yesterday, you said when we were all done, you and me, we were going to do something. What did you mean?"

Bobby smiles. "I think you'll like it."

"And that's all you're gonna say?

"Until later? Yeah. Because now, we better go."

"Okay.

* * *

_"I'm sorry about your husband," begins Liz Rodgers, the ME. "I never knew."  
"So, the cigarette from the crime scene..." continues Alex.  
"There was enough DNA for an I.D.," confirms Liz.  
"Ray Delgado?" asks Alex.  
"NO, he's not a match," replies Liz.  
Alex looks at the paper Liz hands her; she leans back against the low table, her chest begins to rise and fall rapidly as the full impact of the results slams into her. "Minaya lied," she finally acknowledges.  
Bobby adds, "Yeah, he said that Delgado had the lit cigarette in his mouth when Joe was shot."  
"Minaya was the shooter all along," says Alex, her voice shaking.  
"It wasn't __**his**__ DNA," replies Liz.  
"Well if it wasn't Minaya, it wasn't Joe, someone else was in that room when Joe got shot, Alex," suggests Bobby, gently. Alex nods._

Alex sinks her teeth into her lower lip, drawing blood, folds her arms around her chest, and takes sharp, shallow gulps of breath. At this point she'll do almost anything to keep from crying. Her heart's been hauled back nine years ago and the pain is fresh again, and nothing is solved. Joe's killer is a mystery, and has been free nearly a decade. Years that Joe's been dead and buried, years she's lived without him.

She looks up in time to see Bobby and Liz finish trading a look.

"If you two wouldn't mind waiting here for few moments, I have a report you could take to Captain Ross when you go back."

"Sure," answers Bobby. As soon as Liz is out of the room, he grabs a small stool and slides it to Alex's side, his back to the glass wall. He straddles it. "That was tough news to hear."

He takes her hand and squeezes; she curls her fingers around two of his, wanting to hold on to him, to not let him go. She wants to wake up and have this be a terrible nightmare.

"How do you feel?" For the second time that morning she grabs on to his voice like a life raft and searches his brown eyes. "How do you feel, Alex?" he repeats.

"You tell me? How should I feel, Bobby?"

"I don't know, but, we're going to find who killed Joe." Bobby releases her hand and rises from the stool, standing close to her. She feels his warm breath on her neck. "We will, "he whispers. His hand is heavy on her waist as he steps behind her and this time his body presses lightly against her back. "I promise you, we will." His voice is soft and close to her ear. She feels surrounded by him, by his strength, by his certainty and though the words weren't said, she feels loved. Alex believes him – she believes she just might get through this nightmare.

Bobby remains behind her and it's natural how they both start to move toward the door together. They're standing closer to each other than usual and they're connected in some indefinable way.

Alex wonders if Liz Rodgers notices when she enters the room. But the ME's face is inscrutable as she hands them the file. They say their goodbyes, and head to the 11th floor of 1PP, knowing they have a lot of work ahead.

* * *

_Alex states firmly, "Dr. Mannie Beltram?"_

_Dr. Beltram responds," I can't shake your hand. What can I do for you?"_

_Alex informs him, "We're with Major Case. We're investigating the murder of a police officer."_

_Dr. Beltram tries to assure her, "Detective Quinn? We did everything we could but..."_

_Goren interrupts. "Stuff's hard to get off your hands," he observes. "It gets under your skin and clothes, right? " He pauses. "That's not Betadine…That's at least a pack a day, that makes nicotine stains like that…You're a doctor and you smoke. Menthol's?"_

_"When it's your time, it's your time."_

_"Well, this may be your time…Dr. Beltram...See we're not here about Detective Quinn. We're here about another Detective. Joe Dutton," Bobby continues, "you see nine years ago a cigarette butt was found at the scene of his murder._

_Alex goes on, "The killer smoked it. That's what a witness told us. But you remember that."_

_"They can do amazing things with forensics, hmm," Bobby tells him, "A whole decade gone by, and just a trace of DNA, but you're a doctor you know about that."_

_Dr. Beltram asks, "The cigarette, you found trace didn't you."_

_Alex nods and shrugs, "What'd you think this wouldn't catch up with you?"_

_Dr. Beltram says, "I swear to God it was an accident, a terrible accident. So many years ago, I still have nightmares."_

_"You killed a police officer," Alex insists._

_"I thought he was goin' for a gun. I didn't realize 'til after I shot him that......he was just goin' for his shield."_

_"But you never came forward?" Alex asks._

_"Alfred put me on a plane to San Juan the next day. We never talked about it. I save people. I've saved hundreds of lives."_

_"It doesn't make up for the one you took away." Alex states quietly._

_And then Alex begins, "Mannie Beltram, you are under arrest for the murder of Joseph Dutton."_

_"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I never came forward," pleads Beltram. "That officer, he's why I became a doctor, to make amends somehow. I took his life away. I have no idea who he was."_

_"He was a good cop."_

After she arrests Beltram the pressure behind her eyes grows exponentially. She had half a muffin for breakfast and had eaten nothing since, and the angry fires that burned her gut are now rising and licking at her chest, eager to devour her heart. She welcomes the pain.

It's all worth it because she was able to smile when first Ross and then Logan shook her hand and congratulated her. When Megan gave her a quick hug, she stayed calm and composed.

She's still avoiding Bobby, of course. Naturally they have to interact, but she meets his eyes as little as possible, keeps her distance. So far, other than a passing glance, a couple of questions asked and answered and a comment here and there, she's done well. She can feel his eyes on her, searching and worrying, and knows she's not fooling him. She's not trying. But she's not ready to see the love and compassion in his eyes, because that will be her undoing.

So she's startled when standing at the coffee pot, waiting for it to finish brewing, she senses him behind her. His hand curls around her elbow.

"It's time." She feels the slightest brush of his cheek against his hair.

"But what about the—"

"It's taken care of," he assures me.

"You didn't let me finish what I was going to say!"

"_Everything_ is taken care of. So let's go."

She doesn't budge, staring at the floor.

"Alex," he almost whispers, touching her chin.

She bats his hand away and maneuvers around him, "Alright!" she snaps, annoyed that he obviously went behind her back and arranged some kind of early departure. She looks at her watch and slows down, then stops.

"You see it right, it's nine-thirty."

"Okay, you made your point, Goren," she sighs in defeat, making her way to her desk to get ready to leave.

* * *

Even though her gut still blazes and head throbs in a painful competition for attention, she insists on driving. Her fingers grip the wheel disturbingly tight, her eyes squint as she navigates through heavy traffic.

"I don't want to go out for dinner, Bobby. It's too late."

"That's ok."

"But can I… Can we still… I know I've been a real bitch, but—"

She slams on the brakes as they hit a wall of traffic, and the SUV comes to a grinding halt.

"Alex, you have _**not**_," he emphasizes the word, and reaches over to brush a long, soft strand of hair behind her ear, "you've been nothing but strong. And I'm expecting your company tonight. Understood?"

Nothing is moving, and she has no excuse to keep avoiding him so she turns her head and looks, takes in his sweet, gentle smile and then fixes on brown eyes intense and focused and absorbing her like the scorched earth pulls in the first fall of rain after a drought.

Alex quickly looks straight ahead and nothing's moved an inch. She rubs her forehead as her vision blurs, and she lowers her head to rest in her hand.

"Alex, can you put the car in park?"

Bobby's voice sounds like it's coming from a small transistor radio, distant and scratchy and fading in and out, but she manages to do as he asks.

"Good girl."_ Good girl! _Christ! She doesn't know whether to deck him or giggle, but since she can't seem to do either, she sighs.

A door slams shut, and then another one. And then her door is opened.

"Hey—"

Something very warm and solid pushes against her body, and she hears a click, and her seatbelt is pulled back. She can focus now and his face becomes clear, his smile can't hide the concern in his eyes as he's bent over her, while standing outside on the road by the driver's side door.

"_That's not safe, Bobby," _she thinks she says, but is not sure it comes out in words or not.

"Drink some of this," and he hands her an opened bottle of Sprite. She didn't realize how damn thirsty she was, and he helps her take a long drink. "Okay, slow down," he says, pulling it away, brushing his thumb against the corner of her mouth.

"You called me a 'good girl'", she accuses.

"It just slipped out, I don't know why," he breathes, cringing, but he's smiling, and then he moves so fast, quicker than lightening, he bends and kisses the corner of her mouth his thumb just brushed. His lips linger on her skin for a long moment, and then they're gone.

"You'll be okay, once I feed you. I've been watching you, young lady." He wags a finger. "You didn't eat or drink all day." Alex stares at him, in shock, while he acts as if absolutely nothing happened. "But you have to slide over now, because traffic is starting to move up ahead."

Bobby raises both eyebrows, and wiggles his hand, pointing toward the passenger seat. Feeling stronger, she shakes her head, snatches the sprite from his hand and maneuvers her way to the passenger side of the SUV, conceding it's a better idea that Goren drive the rest of the way home. Knowing that for the rest of the ride home or maybe the rest of her life, she'll be wondering about that kiss.

* * *

He drives home carefully but looks at her whenever he can, and thinks about her constantly. He'd watched her all day, as she held together so carefully while her entire world fell apart around her. He knows damn well he wouldn't have done half as good as she did, hell he'd already demonstrated that. But he watched his partner, his _Eames, _keep her shattering grief in check until he could see the signs of imminent meltdown. And then he'd gotten her out of there, and not a moment too soon.

They're at a light and he looks at her. This time he finds her watching him. She reaches out for him and he gives her his hand. Closing her eyes, she pulls it to her lips and kisses his palm, pressing her open mouth on his skin, holding it there for a few long moments. She ends the kiss slowly and tells him, "Thank you, Bobby. Thank you for everything."

"Please, don't thank me."

"But Bobby--"

"Because I want to. I want to do this. I want to be here. With you, Alex."

She nods, and holds his hand until the light changes, then lets it go. And every stop they make she takes back his hand, sometimes she kisses it, sometimes she holds it against her breast. And on that drive home, Bobby Goren falls in love the rest of the way, completely and totally, with Alexandra Eames.

* * *

Bobby unlocks the door to his apartment and lets Alex in first, and then follows her with the bag she brought that morning from her house with clothes and things she'd need. He drops it and locks the door; takes her jacket and his and hangs them up. He turns to find her watching him nervously, with both arms folded, chewing on one finger, her expressive almond eyes uncertain.

He wonders how many different ways she has of owning his heart. Right this moment he just wants to hold her, so he takes both her hands and folds them in his.

"I could use a hug, Eames."

He hears a loud exhale before she immediately presses her face against his chest, and then she murmurs a string of words, ending in Bobby. She drops his hands and her arms work their way around him, so he slide his fingers though her impossibly soft hair and then loops an arm completely around her impossibly small body and holds her snugly against him.

She feels so soft and delicate against him, he can't resist pressing a gentle kiss on her temple. As she slowly twists her head from side to side, he sees her mouth is slightly open and he feels the heat through his shirt as she drags it back and forth against his chest, kissing him. He's not sure she fully realizes the effect she immediately has on his body.

"You have to eat something soon, Alex," he tells her, his lips brushing against her ear. "Let me start making dinner while you go, um," he immediately visualizes her naked and glistening and can't say the word _shower_, "do whatever it is you like to do, uh, to relax." Bobby takes a step back and squeezes her shoulders. "Sound good?"

But she keeps her hands on his sides, squeezing him, and steps in close. "Why don't you just order something?"

"It-It's late, you haven't eaten since breakfast. I'll make you something light, something good for you." She gazes up at him with such absolute openness and trust, and at this moment she'd do anything for him. As he would for her. He finds it impossible to resist holding her again, and takes her in his arms. "And you give the best hugs, too."

This time he squeezes her waist and rubs her back and then presses her tightly against him, and she molds herself to him. It's so hard to let her go, but she needs him and he won't fail her.

"Go on then, Alex." He kisses the top of her head, and then releases her.

He watches her walk toward the bathroom, looking forward to the rest of the night.

* * *

He's ladling soup in bowls when he hears her enter the kitchen.

"Smells good, what is it?"

"I had the chicken and stock already made, and other leftovers ready, so I made soup. I just had to cook the--" he feels her hand stroke his upper arm and turns his head, and for half a beat he freezes, "uh, the, noodles."

He remembers that she has her own clothes. So now she's wearing a silky lavender cami with a lace trim v-neck and spaghetti straps, and sheer matching bottoms. Very sheer. She's rubbing his arm and he can feel it down to his toes; she takes his breath away. He grips the edge of the counter and attempts to center himself.

"What's that I smell – is there something else cooking?"

"Yeah, that would be toast." He sees his escape. "Can you get that? I'll put these on the table. What do you want to drink?"

"I'll have some wine, if there's more."

"There is. I'll have some, too."

He steals glances at her back as she gets plates and butters the toasts. Her hair is pulled up, and her flawless skin glows as her lean muscles move and stretch while she works. The lavender fabric clings to her narrow waist and the tight, lush curves beneath.

Holding two plates with toast, she turns and catches him watching her and she smiles. He takes the plates from her hands and gestures toward the table, and then says, "I like watching you do domestic chores."

Alex laughs. "Good memory, Detective." And they sit together in a happy stillness and eat.

Bobby finishes cleaning and then he makes Alex comfortable on the sofa with a glass of wine and the clicker. When he's sure she's settled, he goes to take a quick shower. He's not aware he's rushing until he's shaving and nearly cuts himself, and rattled by the close call, he tries to slow down. But it's not easy, because he can see her smile and feel her skin, smooth and supple under his fingers, just as if she were there with him. He won't be able to have all of her tonight, because he will not rush her and today was just too damn traumatic. But if she wants it and she lets him, he'll hold her until she sleeps. He dresses quickly in soft shorts and an old NYPD t-shirt.

* * *

In his living room the first thing he notices is the empty sofa, but he finds her immediately, stretched out on his big over-sized recliner. At first she appears to be asleep, but when he covers her with a light afghan, she pipes up, "I'm awake, Goren." She sits up slightly, "so c'mere." She moves to the side and pats the chair. "C'mon, Bobby," she says, her voice sleepy.

He places one large hand on either arm of the chair and then leans down, bracing himself on his arms. "You're almost asleep, Alex. You should go to bed."

She sighs. "I don't want to. I want to stay here, with you." She holds his hand.

"But you're so tired. Come on, Alex. I'll take you." He holds out his arms.

"Okay. But you stay with me. All night, sleep with me."

"Alex, I don't think—"

"What difference does it make? Here, or in bed? And it's our business what happens, anyway."

"Okay."

"And I think that—what?"

"I said okay. C'mon now, before I change my mind."

She lifts her arms to him, he bends and she wraps them around his neck. He scoops her up and she spreads her legs and presses firmly on his torso, tucking her legs against his side. Supported by his arms under her bottom, she weighs next to nothing. He feels the outline of her soft center though the sheer fabric, opened and hot, rubbing against his stomach. The thought that she's probably wet occurs to him and he forces it out of his head. His eyes are fixed on her face as he takes her to his bed.

The blankets are pulled down and he sits on the edge, but he doesn't let her off his lap. Her fingers rub his neck and her hand cups his face. "Bobby, I wouldn't have made it through today without you."

"Yes. You would." And then he takes her hand from his face and laces his fingers with hers.

"But see, even if I did, I wouldn't have wanted to," she confesses, her lower lip trembling. "I couldn't face tonight alone, but I don't have to. I have you."

"And you do," he kisses her hand, "for as long as you want me." His body is alive with sensations, her fingers gentle on his skin, her nipples hard against his chest, her sex hot against his stomach. "Alex, I'd like," he starts, "would it be okay if…if I kissed you?"

"I'd like that," she breathes.

Bobby slides his hands up her thighs, enjoying the softness of the sheer fabric and the way it clings against her skin. Then he lets his fingers travel slowly up her body, and his thumbs against the swell of her breasts. One hand slips under her cami and settles on the small of her back, while one finger of his free hand pushes down a slim lace strap, stopping at her arm. .

She sucks in a deep breath and closes her eyes when he slowly lays gentle kisses across her shoulder while his fingertips dance up and down her arms. When he reaches her neck he stops, and pulls the tie from her hair, freeing the long, soft strands.

"Alex," he says, staring into her eyes, stroking her neck, her back and shoulders, "you are beautiful." He tucks stray hair behind one ear. "So lovely," he breathes against her neck, before gently nipping it. And then he slides his lips across her cheek, and covers her mouth with his.

Until then she'd had her fingers dug into his back. Now she hugs him tightly while he kisses her tenderly, taking time to listen to her soft cries, memorizing what she likes, nibbling and gently sucking each lip, evoking from her a passionate response. .

"Wow," he breathes, when he finally ends the kiss.

"Yeah. I'll say." He watches her lay her head on his shoulder, her eyes closed, and he can feel her heart racing.

Gently, he lifts her and helps her lie back in the bed.

He stands. "I'll be right back."

* * *

In the bathroom Bobby brushes his teeth and imagines plotting the quadratic equation and contemplates Euclidean geometry. Anything to cool the heat raging in his body. He wants to make love to her, but it's not the right night. By the time he's ready to go back to her he's pretty well calm.

He gets one peek at her lying on her back, covers pulled down and cami pulled up exposing her tummy One strap slides down her arm revealing the hint of a pink nipple, and his sex springs immediately to full attention.

Her relaxed features and steady breathing tells him she's asleep, even if lightly, so he tries to get quietly into bed. And he damn near makes it, until, "Mmm, Bobby," her eyelids flutter, but don't quite open. She rolls to her side and pulls him to her, pressing her body flush against his. "Kiss me goodnight," she demands, sleepily."

"Um, okay." And he kisses her chastely, his mouth closed, and starts to pull away when he feels her wet tongue trace his lips, and he stays. He lets her tease and lick him, but when she starts to suck his lower lip he suppresses a moan and pulls away, flipping to his back.

"Hey," she protests weakly, eyes half closed, and clings to his side, looping her leg over his body and across his hips, falling on top of his extremely swollen erection. This time her eyes do open – wide. And they meet directly with his.

"It is late, and you need to sleep." Bobby sits to pull up the covers, causing her leg to naturally move off him. He tucks them around her, kisses her forehead, gathers her close to his side and lies down again, on his back. He turns his head to find her staring at him. He has a difficult time reading her, but one thing is clear – she is exhausted. "And anyway, it'll be back tomorrow." He smiles.

She smiles back, and whatever it was about her he couldn't read, is gone. "You promise?"

Bobby laughs, and says, "Lately I can't promise much, but that?" He kisses the tip of her nose. "Yeah. I promise."

Satisfied with his promise, Alex simply nods, and snuggles close to him. She's asleep within minutes. Bobby knows it will take him quite a bit longer.

TBC


	4. Discovery

_Delicate_ 4

gorenrocks

A/N Hey everyone! I'm sorry I dropped out. Thanks for staying with me, for reading _Delicate_, for the reviews which I will respond to soon, and I'm sorry this is short but I will have another chapter SOON! I'm also sorry for the delay and that I haven't been around, I won't get into a long explanation, you all know how real life can be. I am not starting anything new (tho I am tempted) until I finish what I have started. Thanks so much for reading this and my other stories, I will catch up as soon as I can. Love, Liz.

Disclaimer: I don't own LO:CI, Bobby and Alex, if I did they'd be married and living happily ever after. Ha ha ha! I'm just borrowing them.

* * *

Alex wakes and yawns…_Goren's side of the bed is empty. Damn_! She looks at the clock. Nearly ten a.m. already. No wonder. She thinks about her partner, pulse racing pondering the sudden change in their relationship. Alex wants him here, with her now, kissing her like he did last night. Stretching and stroking her tingling skin, imagining his hands rubbing her sensitive flesh, she is relieved Ross gave them a few days off to catch their breath and deal with the recent trauma.

The two days that shattered her reality. Bruised her body and broke her heart. An encounter that at first threatened her faith in Bobby, but then resulted in two nights that more than restored it. After eight years being partners, she stopped fighting falling in love with him. And last night, if she wasn't so totally wiped out, they'd already be lovers.

Her body shivers with a strong surge of desire: She needs to see him.

He's in the kitchen when she finds him, and she watches him wipe the counter and rinse the washcloth. She loves seeing him relaxed, and he's wearing a faded blue shirt that's un-tucked with the long sleeves rolled up, and denim cut-offs. At home he looks comfortable cooking and cleaning yet still devastatingly masculine and… very _sexy. _

Bobby turns quickly and he catches her watching him. Warm brown eyes study her from head to toe and she's blushing by the time he fixes their intense focus on her eyes. Without breaking his gaze, he dries his hands on a towel, slips the cloth over a drawer handle and then leans back against the counter.

"Eames. You're finally awake," he says softly, and pushes one hand in his pocket. "You feeling alright?"

"I'm fine. Slept good." Her attraction to him is palpable, almost as if a slender cord emerges from her to connect them. The intensity of the moment unnerves her. Folding her arms around her chest, she has to break away from his scrutiny, and look down. "Yeah, I guess you were right, last night. I was tired. I, uh…" She pulls her fist to her mouth, feeling awkward and uncertain, wondering if she's misread the signals or is acting ridiculous or-

"Alex?"

She snaps out of her thoughts and sees he's taken a step toward her. He leans down and catches her gaze, and says, "I'm not very good at this, but uh – I'd like to… can I hold you?" He reaches out for her.

Alex grabs his hand and suddenly she's crushed in his arms and feels the pressure of his mouth sucking and licking her neck, hot and wet and electric. She squeezes his arms, works open shirt buttons and slides her lips across his bare chest, cooing with pleasure and murmuring his name.

"Oh, baby," he breathes into her ear, and lifts her up and on to the small kitchen island. She wraps her legs around him and he pulls her tight against him.

"You feel good," he murmurs. "Are you sure you're really okay? The past couple of days, well-- "

"I'm sure. I'm… I want to be with you, Bobby." She buries her face against his body again and nuzzles his warm chest. "But I woke up and you weren't in bed, I didn't like that."

"I wanted to let you sleep." Bobby lifts her head so he can see her face. "I didn't want to wake you."

"I wouldn't have minded."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah. We could have stayed in bed together."

"And done what?"

"That's easy." Alex slips her hand between them, and rubs the entire length of his erection. "You kept your promise from last night."

Bobby buries his face against her neck and groans. "Jesus, Alex." His voice is sexy and low, and Alex kisses his cheek. He engulfs her small hand with his and grinds his hips against them, she squeezes the thick girth, satisfied when he shudders and gasps, then bites and sucks her neck. Then suddenly he pulls their hands away and he kisses her palm.

"I—I really never thought this would ever happen, between us. I've loved you for so long, and I love you now. If this is—is too soon, I don't want to hurt you."

Alex's entire body trembles, both from arousal and from Bobby's sudden admission. She loves him, too, but the words won't come, so she says, "You won't hurt me, Bobby. I promise."

She can't tell him she loves him but she will show him. As Bobby watches, she slips her slender hand under her purple silk bottoms and slides it between the soft bare folds of her warm, very wet sex. Closing her eyes, she takes her time, rubbing her swollen arousal, dipping her fingers into her slick wetness, causing herself to become even more turned on. She moans when she feels his warm hand sliding in next to hers, and feels the heavier pressure stroking her, gently pinching her, his fingers pushing into her.. her head snaps back as she gasps with pleasure

His breath is hot against her cheek. "You're so sexy and wet, so responsive, Alex."

She opens her eyes and sees him staring at her lips just before he kisses her, thrusting his tongue deep inside her mouth. He thrusts his tongue in time with his fingers pleasuring her, she moans and she aches for more of him.

Abruptly, Bobby pulls their hands to their joined lips, and sucks her wet fingers into his mouth, tasting her and humming his pleasure. She opens her mouth and licks his fingers clean, and then she kisses him again, hard, sucking his tongue deep into her mouth. They kiss each other until they're both breathless.

"You taste so good, Alex, I want you, right now. I'm taking you to bed."

TBC

A/N2 I am considering ending this story after chapter 5. Through all the chapters, Bobby has been hinting to Alex about going away together for a few days, to spend time alone, to cuddle and bond, and while that's basically what I write – I don't think there is a lot of interest in it. Now, this is NOT a request for reviews. I am NOT asking for more reviews, I want to be clear. If there is interest in more of that kind of story you can send me a private message, and I can go on with their trip. (and possibly morph this into an AU story so that this B/A couple can skip the pain of season 7 – something that's beginning to really appeal to me.)

Or if it's time to end this story – I want to know. I'm just trying to figure out how to proceed here, that's all.

*smoochies!*


	5. A New Beginning

**Delicate**

Chapter 5

gorenrocks

A/N Rated M They make love, and make a plan.

Final chapter for this leg of the journey. The next part will go into serious AU. I have decided that these two will not face season 7. These two are going AU-AWOL.

Thank you ALL so much for reading, sticking with me through the delays, dealing with my obsession, and of course, for your really lovely reviews, and the PMs, and the adds, and such. You are all so wonderful, I love you and appreciate you more than you will ever know. Thanks from the bottom of my heart. xoxo

Disclaimer: I do not own this character or profit from them. Dick Wolf does. .

* * *

Bobby carries her to his king-size bed, and with one strong shove he clears the blankets. The sheet feels like a cool breeze on her arms and shoulders, soothing her overheated skin. The mattress settles when he lies next to her, and she studies him shyly; he's lying on his side, his shirt opened, and she runs her hands over his broad chest. Her entire body reacts to his sexual energy - his scent, his touch, his intensity – so powerful and intimate it consumes her. Yet this is _her Bobby_, who she's known for what seems like forever, and she's excited and aroused but at the same time feels like she is finally home.

Their eyes meet and she knows he feels it, too. Hand shaking, Alex touches his face, and she wants to tell him she loves him, too. Her joy escapes in a smile, and she slips a slender leg between his two long ones and his strong arms cradle her against him.

Bobby kisses her neck, just under her jaw. His lips are soft, his breath is hot, and his face is shaven but still rough against her tender skin. The feeling is deliciously erotic.

"You okay?" he murmurs near her ear, then lifts his head and examines her closely.

"Bobby, I…" His sleepy brown eyes shift and focus on her mouth; she shivers with excitement. Bobby licks his lower lip, and it's so full and inviting she sucks it between her teeth, biting until he moans, and then slowly moves her mouth across his cheek, to his neck, feeling and tasting his entire face. She closes her eyes and uses her senses, kissing him until she finds his mouth again, and there she kisses him hard tracing his lips until they open and he accepts her tongue. She gasps when he sucks it in deep, taking control of the kiss.

"Mmmm," she hums with pleasure, feeling his tongue slide against hers and probe her mouth and molding her body against his solid chest. She squirms as her skin ignites while he strokes her everywhere, her arms and sides, her back and neck. His thick cock is rock hard and very long as she rubs her thigh against it, and Bobby groans, breaks the kiss and bites at her neck and shoulder. He gently lowers her to the bed.

"Alex, I," he uses both hands to lightly stroke her skin, on her neck and shoulders. "I want to slow down, make you feel good." He carefully pushes the narrow straps of her camisole, down and off her arms, and then he gently nips her neck and breathes into her ear, "I'll make you feel so very good, baby."

Bobby alternates fingertips and palms, caressing the perfect skin on her shoulders and arms, her neck and chest. Alex's body shivers with pleasure, her nipples harden and her sex aches. His delicate touches alter her world to pure sensation - pleasure and want – releasing a maelstrom in her body.

"Jesus, Bobby," she gasps, "what are you doing to me?"

"Worshipping you." He nudges the top of the cami, revealing only the swell of her breasts and not the stiff peaks. "You're so beautiful. Your skin, it's—it's so very sensitive, isn't it. You love to be touched everywhere. Kissed and caressed everywhere, don't you."

Reading her reactions to his deliberate yet delicate touches, Bobby continues, "I thought so," and he traces random patterns with his fingertips, alternating with the firmer caresses of his palms.

Alex's skin is warm and she's blushing quite red. A spray of warm water, a wisp of breeze, a brush of silk fabric – Bobby's right, since she was a little girl, her skin reacted powerfully to sensations. She loves touches, licks, and even bites, everywhere on her body, but she rarely mentions it during lovemaking because she feels selfish.

Alex gasps with pleasure when she feels his lips and tongue on the curves of her breasts, and he slowly plants kisses and licks, trailing with fingertips, avoiding her aching, hard tips.

Impulsively she lifts the hem of the silk top enough to reveal her taut little tummy. "Touch me everywhere," she curls her fingers around his neck, pulling his face to hers, "and don't ever stop," she breathes against his mouth, talking about more than one day.

"I'll never stop as long as you want me, Eames."

He treats her tongue like a scoop of ice cream, gently licking and sucking it until his passion takes over and his mouth claims hers with unrestrained desire. Then he licks a path to her tummy, stopping to lightly tease her nipples through the fabric barrier. Her body is so beautiful, her skin feels so good beneath his fingers, tastes so good in his mouth, he wants all of her all at once. He wants to both take go slow and have every bit of her at the same time and his senses are overwhelmed.

When his mouth reaches her navel he pays close attention to her firm belly. And then finally, hooking his fingers in the waistband, he tugs her pajama bottoms down over her firm butt, massaging her tight cheeks. He pulls down the front so that the waistband stops at her upper thighs, still covering the opening of her bare sex. Hands squeezing her ass, he licks and teases her hips and abdomen until she's bucking against his face, moaning his name over and over.

"As sexy as these are, it's time for them to go." He pulls off her bottoms, stroking her thighs and calves on the way down, shedding his shorts and boxers, too. Spreading her legs, he pauses a moment to admire her lovely little body, and how sexy she is, so wet and aroused, vulnerable and trusting. He presses one chaste kiss on her open, most intimate area, licking the warm wetness, and then begins kissing her inner thighs.

"Oh Jesus," she gasps, shivering, "Bobby, wait…" she whispers breathlessly.

"Can't wait any longer."

"Bobby, Bobby," she pleads, and reaching down she runs her fingers through his soft hair, urging him to look at her. "Come up here."

He meets her eyes, then nods, and begins to kiss his way up her body.

"You're so beautiful, Alex." He reaches the tiny silk cami. "This has to go, too," and he carefully slides the silk over her head. He palms the sides of her breasts, pushing them together, stiff peaks proudly erect. He buries his face between the soft mounds. "Mmmmmm," he hums with pleasure, swirling his tongue, tasting her, then lifts his head to suck the hard nipples. Alex balls her hands and grips the sheets, writhing in pleasure.

Bobby reaches her face, where he tastes salty tears on her cheeks. He gathers her small, soft body against his, tightening his arms around her. Their nude skin meet and it creates a live circuit, his arms crush her against him. She starts to shake.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asks her, kissing her neck.

"I don't know, I just want… Bobby…"

His fingers slip into her hair and hold her head as he kisses her, rubbing her back in easy circles. He pulls back and searches her eyes.

"Tell me, what do you want?"

Alex touches his face, traces his lips, and shakes her head. "Bobby, I…I just, I want you, and I need you close to me…"

"Anything you want," he soothes her, and takes her hand and kisses it. His eyes stay fixed on hers. "I'm yours, for as long as you want me. I love you, Alex." Bobby kisses her long and hard. "I love you."

His hand wanders down and he slips one finger into her warm sex. He watches her eyes close, and he begins his gentle caresses. She moans loudly, and squeezes her legs together.

"No, don't please," Bobby whispers, and carefully uses his knee to keep her legs spread, and her sex open

"You're so aroused already. You're ready to come, aren't you." Bobby easily slides a second finger deep inside her warmth.

"I love how you feel when you're this turned on, so hot and so tight," Bobby breathes against her neck, sucking her skin. Fingers probing deeper, he finds her pleasure point and strokes it relentlessly. Finally pulling them out, he spreads the wetness on her aching nipple. He blows gently while squeezing, and Alex moans with pleasure, and the deep pink buds become painfully erect. He lays his tongue on the stiff flesh and she arches up, so he eagerly takes more of her in his mouth, sucking hard.

"You taste delicious," he murmurs between gentle bites and sucks. She feels his touch on her sex again, stroking in slow circles, fingers thrusting deep and Alex feels the tension building rapidly inside her tummy, the contractions seizing her muscles.

Bobby pins her to the bed and loves the feeling of her writhing in pleasure, pleasure that he's giving her. He licks her ear, whispering, "Have you been thinking about this, baby? Thinking about me touching you again?"

"Oh God, Bobby," Alex wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him, their tongues warring, Bobby's dominating, thrusting deep in her mouth while his finger thrums against her hot pulsing sex. Alex pulls away from the kiss, her eyes squeeze shut; her climax possesses her body.

"Let go, baby, just let go."

Alex's body shakes and Bobby holds her tightly as she sobs his name and shudders her release, finally gasping, "I love you, Bobby. I love you."

"Oh, baby, I know. I know, I love you, too."

Suddenly, she begins to kiss him, fiercely, "I love you," she promises, between attacking his mouth, biting his lips, and sucking his tongue deep into her mouth. She places one hand on his face and with her free hand, she starts stroking his aching erection, cupping the tip with her small palm. "I want you, Bobby. I want you right now."

When she caresses his sex he almost goes crazy, and her admission of her love for him sends him over the edge; he comes undone.

"Do you really want me?" he asks before kissing her mouth, again and again, holding her face between his big hands and rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Yeah, Bobby," she answers, when she can manage to get out the words, "make love to me now." She grips his cock, squeezing it hard, sending shock waves though his entire body. "I want you now."

"Let me taste you first, lick you, feel you come in my mouth, baby, please, let me."

Her slender fingers squeeze and rub him. "Later. I need you." Her leg pulls him closer and she guides him to her opening, sliding his sensitive tip back and forth against her wet heat.

"Oh, Jesus, Alex, alright, okay," Bobby gasps when she wiggles her butt and manages to get part of his burning head pushed inside her. They both groan and then Alex pushes again and she's so tight Bobby feels like his cock is being sucked in a vacuum and Alex trembles and her teeth clamp down on his shoulder.

"Okay?" Bobby gets out, his vision blurs and every nerve in his body on fire and connected to his groin. His answer is her hot tongue in his ear and her voice a low, sexy caress.

"All the way, Bobby," she's panting and heaving and the sensations cause them both to gasp, "but you have to do it, go, go!" Her sharp teeth nip him everywhere on his neck and she keeps squirmingand he finally snaps.

Supporting her with one arm he pulls her leg over hips and his long cock has no problem filling her with one strong thrust.

The ecstasy sends him into euphoria, and his primitive brain takes charge. Fueled by her soft sobs of encouragement and love, and staying deeply embedded, he flips Alex to her back. On his knees between her toned legs spread wide, digging his fingers into her hips, he grinds against her, and then bends and licks her lips before dipping in his tongue and kissing her.

"I could stay buried in you forever, you feel so good," he breathes, and starts rocking, nearly coming from her tight walls gripping his penis, trying to give her time get used to him filling her so deeply.

Bobby pulls out just a little and stabs in hard, watching her face. He repeats these shallow, sharp penetrations, and Alex sobs his name, reaching out, for him, and he grabs her hand. Bending over, he pins her arms above her head with one hand, and nibbles a tender lobe. "Trust me," he tells her, and works on her neck, gnawing at one tender spot until she's squirming and rocking against him.

Moving to her mouth he pushes his tongue all the way in, groaning, claiming her mouth as his, twining with her tongue, and at the same time he starts thrust his cock, in and out, deeper and faster. Letting go of her arms, Bobby strokes her body with both hands, his fingers tracing circles on her chest, her breasts, her belly, her hips, her thighs.

Tiny contractions vibrate like lightning strikes on his entire cock, he can tell she's close to coming, so he drops his head and sucks her teased nipple. Alex cries out with pleasure arching her back and pushing her breast against his face. Bobby sucks harder and bites the swollen nub, and when Alex starts to thrash on the bed he bends her leg at almost a right angle, pulls all the way out and thrusts in as hard as he can.

At the same time he circles her clit with his thumb. Alex sobs his name and this time her climax comes from deep inside, wringing his cock, as if she's trying to hold him in her. He's squeezed so hard that the sensations from every thrust are so powerful and the pleasure is so indescribable he feels the familiar tightening in his balls.

Bobby lets himself go and for the last few moments he's moving frantically, feeling more connected to a woman than he's ever been in his life. He explodes deep inside her, and it's more than an orgasm, he releases emotions he's suppressed for so long. He lifts her small body and squeezes her against him while he's still buried deep and kisses her, silencing her cries and soothing her, and that's how they stay.

* * *

"Bobby?" Alex's voice is thick and sleepy.

"Yeah, baby?" Bobby's wide awake, has been for quite a while, lying on his back and cradling his lover as she cuddles to his side, nearly on top of him, all of her body touching him. His held her while she slept, and stroked her soft skin, soothing her.

"I love you, Bobby."

He shifts so he can look at her, and he smiles and kisses her temple.

"I love you, Alex."

"How did you know?

"Know what?"

"How much I love being touched?"

"Oh," Bobby kisses her just above her collar bone. He shifts to his side and she presses against him, hooking one leg over his so they're closely connected. "You mean other than how incredibly responsive you are?" He starts to rub her back. "I've known since we met. You wore… you wore a lot of sleeveless shirts, v-necks and… and … you enjoyed cool breezes, silk, cashmere… And your skin, besides being so beautiful, when… when I would accidentally touch you or brush up against you, you would react so powerfully…"

"I did? I didn't realize…"

"I could tell, Alex. I doubt anyone else could," Bobby assured her, his voice low.

Alex held his intense gaze for a long moment and then he kissed her, long and sensuously.

He continued, "And the effect on me was… well. I…I had to start holding my hands behind my back, or folding my arms across my chest, to avoid touching you. Touching your skin."

"I wish you hadn't"

"I wish I hadn't, too." He brushes his fingers over her cheek and rubs his thumb across her swollen lips.

"When I couldn't resist the urge… when I needed, sometimes, to—to touch you, I'd let myself rest my hand on the small of your back."

His hand drifts to her breast and he cups it, sighing when he feels her nipple harden under his palm. His cock quickly becomes fully erect.

He kisses her lips, again and again, sucking them, pulling them between his teeth, then licking them, then moving to her neck, licking her skin.

"I've never felt this way with a woman before," he breathes in her ear.

"I… I've never told anyone… well I mean never told a man.. that I love him. Except for Joe. Until now. Until you, Bobby."

"Alex, I—"

"Just don't …don't say anything, Bobby. Okay? I just wanted you to know."

Bobby nods his head. "I understand."

She rolls on top of him and he grabs two huge pillows, shoves them behind his back and sits so he's at an angle. She straddles him and lowers herself on top of his stiff erection, painfully slow.

"Ah, fuck!" He squeezes her ass as he jerks his hips a couple times, his cock hitting bottom, causing both of them to groan in extreme pleasure. "You have no idea how good you feel, baby. And how good you make me feel."

"I do know. Because you feel that good, inside me. And you make me feel amazing, and—" He jerks his hips a few times, moving inside her, changing position. Alex gasps and clutches him, digging her nails into his biceps. Bobby holds her tight, kissing her deeply.

"Let's stay like this a little while. I want to feel you hold me in you. I want to touch you everywhere and kiss you. I love you so much."

Alex rests against his chest while he's still fully erect and immersed in her. Her legs are comfortably at his side and he caresses her everywhere on her body – he gently rubs his palms over the tops of her thighs and then uses his fingers on her belly and breasts.

"Bobby, you feel so… deep inside me like this? I'm so full, like I'm gonna split open but…" he squeezes her ass and pulls her down on his cock, and she groans and bites his neck, hard, leaving a mark, "Jesus, it all feels so good."

"Yeah, it does," and he hisses with pleasure when Alex squirms atop him, lifting slightly and dropping down, causing flames on his body. His hands wander deliberately all over her, and finally his mouth captures a nipple, switching between sucks and bites.

Alex's pleasure skyrockets and Bobby just keeps torturing her nipples, adding fire to her already throbbing sex.

"Alex, "he murmurs against her swollen flesh. "let's go away together."

"Where?" She groans when he bites her nipple and pinches her clit at the same times. "Jesus, Bobby!"

"Anywhere you want, baby." He starts rocking his hips, moving inside her, "Two weeks, at least, it can be our honeymoon, or—

"Wha—"

He silences her with a deep kiss, "Or we can just live together, either way, I want to be with you the rest of my life." Bobby loops one arm around her back and slides his fingers into her hair, and then stares intensely into her eyes. "I love you, Alex. Come with me. Please?"

Alex feels the tears spill from her eyes. "Just try and keep me away, Goren."

She's suddenly on her back on the mattress with Bobby covering her and kissing her, he's still inside her but now easing in and out.

"Thank you, Alex. Thank you," he breathes against her ear.

"And yes, a honeymoon sounds great." A sudden profound peace and joy encompasses her, and she realizes that it's because of Bobby - Bobby and her.

The Beginning…


End file.
